Tight
by rika08
Summary: Danny and Lindsay make a bet at a crime scene. Who can find teh murder weapopn first. But the rules change when Lindsay find herse;lf starring the murder weapon donw in the face. D/L
1. Chapter 1

The CSI truck pulled up to the location. A large house was tapped off with yellow crime tape. Several cars with lights flashing surrounded the house. Officers passed around, securing the house and the perimeter. The engine shut off and two Detectives climbed out of the truck carrying their kits.

"Honestly Danny, just drop it." Lindsay said. She walked ahead of Danny. Lindsay lifted the tape and entered the scene.

"What? I'm just askin' if you'd ever lube wrestled?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shook his head. "You asked me what's wrong and I go off and vent about the disgusting cases…and you ask me if I've ever lube wrestled! You are impossible, Messer!"

"Hey, I'm just curious. The way you're avoiding the question is incriminating to me." Danny explained.

Lindsay entered the house, hoping the conversation would end. "What do we have?"

The leading officer turned to her. "Two DB's. One in the living room, the second one in the kitchen. The murder weapon has yet to be found, but it's looking like a gunshot wound."

Lindsay nodded. "I'll take the living room victim. Danny you got the kitchen?"

"Sure thing." Danny replied.

Lindsay made her way into the living room. She started taking picture as soon as she entered. The deep green carpet was soaked with blood coming form the victim. A young female with short black hair. Her eyes were glazed over in surprise.

"Tell you what Montana, if you find the murder weapon before I do, I'll drop the conversation, but if I find it, prepare to answer the question…honestly!" Danny said.

"That completely unfair, Messer. You only drop the subject if I find it? No way." Lindsay replied.

"What do you want then?"

"I want compensation. You eat a full week's lunch of exotic food…and you got a deal." Lindsay said. She touched the woman's hand and lifted it. She was stiff.

"You got it, Montana." Danny replied.

Lindsay shook her head. She desperately hoped neither one of them found it. Lindsay took a few more pictures of the woman.

"Hey Lindsay, this guys in full rigor." Danny called.

"So is this one. These two have been dead for a few days." Lindsay replied. She stood up. Her light roamed over the carpet, catching more blood. Lindsay brought her flashlight back to the place. There were gravitational blood drops all along the floor. Lindsay followed them, taking picture as she went along. The blood drops lead up the stairs.

"Hey Danny, check for gravitational blood drops." Lindsay called. She shined her light up the stairs, slowly ascending them.

"I got a trail." Danny called. Lindsay could hear him growing closer. She reached the top of the stairs, following the drops. "Leading…to the stairs."

Lindsay looked over the railing at Danny. "I think the primary crime scenes up here."

Danny nodded. "I'll grab my kit." He turned back and headed into the kitchen.

Lindsay looked around the hall. She followed the blood toward, what appeared to be, the master bedroom. Lindsay's hand fumbled for the light switch. The lights flickered on dimly. Lindsay kept her flashlight on and entered further. She found the large bed covered in blood. There were puncture holes in the mattress. Lindsay snapped a few pictures and turned to the closet. She reached out for the handle, and slid open the door. Lindsay froze as she was met with the barrel of a nine-millimeter handgun.

"Don't make a sound." the man said.

Lindsay nodded.

"Put down the camera and the light."

Lindsay set down her camera and her flashlight. She held her hands above her head.

"Now, walk out slowly." he ordered.

Lindsay stepped toward the door, not taking her eyes off the man with the gun. She exited the bedroom, with the man following her. Lindsay could hear Danny climbing up the stairs and she entered the hall again.

"Find anything up there…Montana?" Danny asked. He looked up. Danny dropped his case and grabbed his gun.

The man stepped closer the Lindsay, placing the gun on her chest.

"Put the gun down!" Danny ordered.

"You first." the man said.

"We have the house surrounded, you're not getting' outta here. Now put…the gun…down!" Danny replied.

Lindsay watched fearfully.

The man stared at Danny. Slowly, the gun began lowering from Lindsay's chest. Lindsay stepped from the man, closer to the railing. Her hands slowly lowered from her head.

"Linds get back." Danny ordered.

Lindsay took another step away from the man.

Suddenly the man's arm sprang up. Before Lindsay could move further, the tension was cut with a single gunshot. Lindsay felt herself jerk back by some force. Two more shots sounded in a blurred, muffled, echo. Something tore through her stomach, forcing her back. Her back collided with the railing, breaking it. She fell from the second landing onto the ground below. The sound of her body colliding with the floor echoed through her ears and shook her entire body. Lindsay gasped as the air was forced from her lungs. She winced as her body was washed over with excruciating pain.

"LINDSAY!" Danny yelled. Suddenly he appeared above her head. Fear and panic written all over his face. His eyes dropped to her stomach.

Lindsay took deep breaths, only to lose them quickly from the pain. She could feel herself coming to tears from the pain. Her hands trembled as she touched her stomach. Lindsay gasped as she saw the crimson liquid covering her palm.

"CALL EMS NOW!!" Danny ordered.

"I…I…got shot." Tears spilled down the side of her face.

"Hang in there Lindsay." Danny pleaded. He ripped off his button up shirt and placed it over Lindsay stomach. He held Lindsay's hand against her wound. Lindsay cried out in pain.

"Oh god this hurts." Lindsay cried. She balled her hands into fists beside her body.

"Just hold on, Linds. Hold on." Danny said. He watched the blood soak through his shirt. She was losing too much blood too fast. Nevertheless, he needed to stay calm. He couldn't scare her now. He had to take her mind off this. "Looks like you won the bet, Montana."

"What…do you…mean?" Lindsay asked.

"You found the gun." Danny answered. "Looks like I'm eatin' mealworm spaghetti tomorrow."

Lindsay laughed which turned into a choke. Blood seeped out the corners of her lips and rolled down her cheek. Lindsay winced again, spilling more tears down her face. "Oh this hurts."

"Where the hell is EMS?" Danny demanded. The blood had soaked his shirt through completely and spilling over his hands. He needed something else to hold the bleeding.

"ETA two minutes." another officer replied.

"Go into the kitchen and grab me a towel, a rag, anything I can use to slow down the bleeding." Danny ordered. The officer rushed into the kitchen. He looked back down at Lindsay. "You're gonna be alright, Lindsay, you hear me?"

"Internal bleeding, Danny. It's…not going to…be good." Lindsay grit her teeth together. She felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Hey." Danny squeezed her hands. He brought one of his hands to her head. "Don't give up, Montana. You never let me give up, there's no way in hell I'm lettin' you give up."

"Have you…ever…been shot…before?" Lindsay moaned. Her eyes felt heavy, trying to close. Her chest felt weighted on, making breathing difficult. "It's…getting…hard…to b-b-…breath."

"Don't give up Lindsay, EMS is almost here." Danny begged.

The room around was blurring, making everything difficult to see. In the background, she could hear the faint sounds of sirens. The officer returned with a large towel. Danny placed it over his soaked shirt and pressed. He glanced down at Lindsay. She was concentrating on staying awake.

Danny squeezed her hands. "Hey, stay with me, Lindsay. Don't go to sleep."

"I…don't think…I can." Lindsay managed. She felt so tired and the pain was seeping around her body. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"No Lindsay, no! Don't go to sleep! Don't do this babe! Come on Linds, wake up!" Danny ordered. But she wouldn't open her eyes. Her fists relaxed in his hands. "Dammit! Get EMS in here now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!! it's up. man i feel liek i've been away for a while. yeah, um...i needed an excuse for them to argue...hence teh lube episode recap.

i own nothing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Faint, rhythmic, beeping woke Lindsay from her cloudy dream. Her body felt stiff and sore. Her head felt light, flying. Lindsay could feel something on her face, right below her nose. She forced her heavy lids open. At first, all she could see was a blur of faded colors and shapes. Lindsay made a few more attempts to open her eyes, before everything cleared up. She was lying in the hospital. The lumpy mattress beneath her was unmistakable. The walls were a pale white color, trimmed with tacky border paper. Lindsay recognized the beeping as her heartbeat.

She heard the door open slowly. She turned her head ever so slightly to see who had entered her room.

"Hey, there's the girl of the hour." Lindsay recognized the voice before he came into her view. "How're ya feelin' Monroe?"

Lindsay sighed slightly. "I've had better days."

"I bet." Flack replied.

Stella sat down next to Lindsay's feet. "You want us to get the doctor?"

"No. I'm alright." Lindsay replied. "What happened?"

"Well, you managed to find the murderer and murder weapon in one evening. Turns out the guy managed to lock himself in the closet after he'd killed the couple. He went back in there to get his stuff and it locked on him. He's been in there ever since." Flack explained.

"Thanks to you, he's on his way to Rickers." Stella finished.

Lindsay nodded. She smiled, "He locked himself in the closet?"

Flack smiled with her. "Yep."

Lindsay started laughing. Her stomach soon stabbed at her in pain. She winced and tried to stop laughing.

"Hey, no making a recovering patient laugh." Hawkes entered the room. He stood by Flack, "You told her the guy was locked in the closet, didn't you?"

Flack nodded. "Guess I should keep the jokes until she can laugh."

"Might be a good idea." Lindsay replied. She carefully rose higher against her pillow. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Hawkes answered. "A few more days, depending on the doctors' examination later."

Someone cell phone began ringing. Stella fished her phone from her pocket and answered it. "Boneseara. Yeah, Lindsay's awake. Right. Yeah, we're on our way. I'll tell her." She hung up and turned to flack and Hawkes. "We got to go. Mac sends his best to you kiddo."

"Tell him I say hi." Lindsay replied.

Stella rubbed Lindsay hand and stood up. "We'll stop by later."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lindsay said. She leaned back down on her bed.

Stella stood from her bed and headed for the door. Hawkes followed her waving. Flack was the last on to leave. He watched Stella and Hawkes exit the room and he turned back to Lindsay. "Take it easy Monroe. When this is over, you'll get a nice lookin' scar you can show off. Men love scars on women."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Bye Flack."

Flack chuckled and hurried after Stella and Hawkes.

Lindsay sighed and closed her eyes.

"God they were noisy." came a voice.

Lindsay opened her eye and turned her head. Danny was leaning back in one of the chairs out of her sight. He sat up and stretched lightly. Danny leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees. He looked from the door to Lindsay. Lindsay noticed the lack of sleep in his eyes. Danny was wearing a white tank; the same one Lindsay had seen when she was shot. Sections of the white material were hazed in red, her blood.

"How long have you been here, Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Since you came outta surgery. You had us all scared there, Montana." Danny explained.

"Touch 'n go huh?"

Danny nodded. "Really close too."

"Sorry." Her voice cracked.

Danny reached for the cup on the table beside them. He passed the cup to Lindsay, who took it in her weak hands. Lindsay drank a few small gulps. Her throat stung in pain. She figured they must've put a breathing tube down her throat at some point.

"You look tired." Lindsay pointed out.

Danny shrugged. He set the cup back down. "Couldn't very well leave while my partners here."

"Well your partner doesn't you to overexert yourself on their behalf." Lindsay replied.

"Yeah, yeah, save it. You're the one in the hospital." Danny said.

"Like you haven't had your share of visits here." Lindsay said.

Danny tilted his head sideways. "Point taken. You hungry?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah."

Danny lifted up a small plastic bag onto the rolling tray next to her bed. "You up for some mealworm spaghetti?" He removed the lid from the black dish. Lindsay tried to hold back her laughter, but failed. Her stomach seared in pain from her laughter.

"Ow, ow, ow." Lindsay gasped. "How the hell did you sneak this in here?"

"It was easy." Danny held up another bag. The outside was labeled with another store. Lindsay smiled and shook her head. "Sides, they're just protein. And after what just happened, you could use all you can get."

"True." Lindsay picked up a few mealworms and started eating. Danny joined her, occasionally slipping a few worms of his own. He'd brought the same foods as their last exotic meal, only in smaller quantities.

After a few minutes of silence, Lindsay made a quick comment. "Sophomore year, when I was in college."

Danny looked up and frowned, "'Scuse me?"

Lindsay pondered her sanity. "You asked…if I'd ever…wrestled before. I was a sophomore…and extremely drunk."

Danny put his food down. His eyes grew large. "Are you serious?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yep, but that was the only time I did it. And if ANYONE hears that, Messer, so help me, you are going to find your ass in a hell of a lot of trouble."

Danny held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I ain't sayin' a word."

Lindsay looked back at her food and continued eating.

"So," Danny started. "did you win?"

Lindsay looked up deviously. "I kicked her ass."

Danny whistled. "And here I am still bettin' against the country girl."

"You'll learn eventually." Lindsay replied. She ate another handful of worms.

Danny smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Lindsay met Danny's eyes. Danny leaned in from his chair and kissed her lips gently. Lindsay felt his finger lace around hers and his other hand tucked behind her head. Lindsay brought her free hand up behind Danny head, holding onto his neck. Whatever their partnership was based on, it was something else. Yes, they had each other's backs. But they also had each other's hearts. Something not many people understood, but it was something both Lindsay and Danny were aware of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ugh...i hate writing endings, i suck at them. *sigh* so, what did you think? i hope you're not dissapointed in me.

i own nothing


End file.
